Hermione Knows
by harrysmom
Summary: Hermione Granger is very smart and knows lots of things except about matters of the heart. Can Ginny help her figure out what she needs to know?


A/N: The things that come to me while cleaning the kitchen. I really should keep my mind on the floor and not Ron and Hermione's love life but what can you do?

Thanks to nymph patronus and jenorama for their comments and suggestions. You are invaluable to me.

A hug and a kiss on the cheek to the muse who not only gives comments and suggestions but can force me to write better than I ever thought I could.

These characters belong to the wonderful world of J.K.R.; butchering of said characters belongs to me

* * *

**Hermione Knows**

"I can't take it anymore, Ginny! I just can't! Your brother is going to drive me crazy and I can't deal with it anymore!" Hermione Granger threw herself onto the bed and pulled the pillow over her face. Ginny could hear her frustrated scream through the pillow. She frowned as she walked over to her friend and sat down on the bed next to Hermione.

"What did _Won-Won_ do now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione answered her through the pillow, "It's more like what he won't do, or maybe what he'll do or what he's doing… Merlin, I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" After letting out another loud scream, Hermione took the pillow off her face and wiped her eyes but Ginny could see the tears had already started to fall. "Ginny, why can't he just be honest? Why can't he just admit what he feels? He's not dating Lavender anymore. Why can't he just say it? Would it be so bad?" Hermione rolled over on the bed and moaned into the pillow.

"Oh, Hermione, please stop. Please? Ron isn't worth the—" Ginny was cut off as Hermione lifted her head and glared at her friend.

"You might not think he's worth it because you see him as just your brother; I see him as so much more, and believe me, Ginny, I know he's worth it. I know it like I know that Harry will defeat Voldemort," Hermione said, as she steadily wiped the tears that were still rolling down her face.

Ginny thought for a moment as she watched Hermione cry. She was more than certain that Hermione was in love with Ron but she wanted Hermione to realize it herself. Hermione could talk until she was blue in the face but Ginny doubted that she ever really listened to herself. It was time for Hermione to speak the truth and more than that, realize why she was in love with Ron. Hermione saw a different side of Ron, and Ginny wanted her to finally realize it.

With that, Ginny pulled the pillow away from Hermione and threw it back on the bed. "Enough, Hermione, I don't want to hear it anymore," she said harshly. Hermione stopped mid sob and looked at Ginny curiously.

"Ginny, I…"

But Ginny cut her off with a wave of her hand, "Hermione, I have had it with the two of you. Does he like me, Ginny? Does she ever mention me, Ginny? What should I do, Ginny?" she paced around the room, imitating the endless questions that she heard from both Ron and Hermione. "Between the two of you I swear to Merlin, it's a miracle that I ever get a moment's peace." Ginny stood up from the bed and walked across the room. "Hermione let me ask you a question and please, be _honest_ with me. Why do you love Ron?"

Hermione sputtered at the question but this time Ginny had no intention of letting her off the hook. "Hermione, I know you love him, Harry knows you love him, hell, _EVERYONE _knows you love him except for Ron and you! Once you admit it to yourself and you know the reasons why, you can get over this nonsense and get started on your life." She grabbed the tissue box on the dresser, walked back over to the bed and handed it to Hermione. She waited as Hermione wiped her eyes, blew her nose and sighed heavily. Ginny sat down next to her and put her arm around the other girl's shoulder. "Come on Hermione, tell me, tell yourself. You'll feel better," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed again and turned to face Ginny. "I know you're right, I know. But it's so hard because sometimes I don't understand it myself. I mean, I look at Ron and my heart just drops to my feet and then ends up in my mouth. I don't always know what to say or how to act or how he will react to anything I do. One negative or thoughtless word from him and I feel like I could cry, but then when he'll say something wonderful and I grin like a fool for the rest of the day. The whole thing is just so confusing, Ginny. But then again, it makes so much sense." Hermione paused to wipe her eyes again and looked up at the ceiling.

"What makes so much sense, Hermione?" Ginny asked, thinking that Hermione wasn't making much sense at all. She could tell that Hermione wasn't sure how to continue so she asked her the question again. "Hermione," Ginny said as she looked directly at Hermione, "Why do you love Ron?"

Hermione stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. She looked out for a moment, smiled and then turned back to face Ginny. "Why do I love him?" she repeated. "Why do I love that git who right now is outside banging his head against the big tree in the garden while Harry watches? I'll tell you why." She paused to take a breath and then continued, "I love Ron Weasley because he is one of the bravest, sweetest people I know. He would give someone his last Galleon if it would help them out. I love Ron because no matter what, he won't give up or give in to me or anyone else without an argument. He has a passion that I can only dream about."

Hermione stopped speaking for a moment and put her hand to her cheek. Ginny could see a blush had started to tinge the older girl's cheeks. "I love Ron because he is strong and handsome and he doesn't even realize how wonderful he is. He is so unassuming and doesn't mind being the 'sidekick'. I love him because he will always be there protecting the ones he loves. He will sacrifice himself to make sure everyone else is safe." Hermione paused as she turned to look out the window again. She laughed at what she saw and then continued to speak as she looked outside. "I love Ron because as we speak he is trying to pick flowers in the garden and is having a fight with a Gnome that stole a flower from him. I think the Gnome is winning though." She laughed again walked away from the window and moved towards the mirror hanging on the wall.

Hermione looked at her reflection and then back at Ginny. "You want to know the biggest reasons that I love Ron Weasley, Ginny? I love him because he can make me laugh no matter how much I try not to. He can make me cry… no matter how much I don't want to." Hermione ran her hands in her hair. "I don't even know how he does it. I can easily ignore the insults from Draco, the Slytherins, the other girls, and even that horrible Rita Skeeter, but one nasty comment or joke from him--" Hermione shook her head as if trying to rid herself of an unwanted memory. Sighing, she continued, "But what's most important Ginny? For some incomprehensible, unknown reason Ron thinks I am beautiful. Ron truly believes that I am beautiful and that makes me feel beautiful." Hermione put her hand in her hair. "Ron loves this mass of unruly hair, my dull brown eyes and my nondescript body. I know that no matter what I think I look like I will be beautiful in his eyes. To know that is to know you are loved. I know he loves me. I just know."

Hermione looked down as if to find some stray words in order to give sense to the emotion she was feeling inside. Tears flew freely from her eyes and she wiped them with the back of her hand.

Ginny stared at Hermione as she wiped her own tears away. She had never figured she'd get this kind of reaction or answer from her. Ginny stood and moved over to where Hermione was standing and gave her a big hug. Hermione laughed softly as she hugged Ginny back.

"I didn't realize how strongly you felt about him Hermione. I never would have said half the insulting things I've said. I'm sorry about letting him know that you and Krum snogged. I'm sorry that this whole thing with Lavender happened. If I had known how much this was going to affect_ you_, I never would have teased him so mercilessly," Ginny apologized as she hugged Hermione again.

"It's okay Ginny, really." Hermione hugged her one more time and then stepped back to look at the younger girl. "I guess I should have expected something like this because I… I never really understood the effect that he had over me. I've known since fourth-year there was _something _going on but I never was able to figure out exactly what it was. There were some nights I lost sleep, lying in bed, trying to figure it all out. It wasn't until Lavender – that I realized I needed him. Not as a trophy boyfriend like she wanted, but as someone I could be with for the rest of my life. I want to be with Ron because I love him for who he is and even if I can't ever change a single thing about him, I still want him to be with _me_. Because I love him…" Hermione's words trailed off as she smiled at Ginny, the tears still coursing down her face.

"Well, Hermione, you've told me. Don't you think it's time to tell him?" Ginny gestured to the window. "Right now my brother is outside picking flowers and fighting with a Gnome. I think it's a safe bet that the flowers are for you. Why don't you go outside and tell him what you told me before you lose your nerve. He deserves to hear it. And if you're lucky, by now Harry will have had Ron do the same thing you just did."

"Ginny Weasley, you little sneak, I can't believe you and Harry… you planned this whole… I can't believe…" Hermione sputtered.

"Save it for later, Hermione. My brother's waiting for you and by now he's probably getting impatient although something tells me he'll wait there all night for you show up. So go tell him. Now," Ginny giggled as Hermione looked at her indignantly.

Hermione took a quick look in the mirror, smoothed down her hair, wiped at her eyes one final time and started out of the room. As she reached the door she stopped for a minute and looked over her shoulder at Ginny.

"Don't bother Hermione. I know you want to thank me. I accept your thanks. Just don't come crying to me when Ron's snoring keeps you up at night. I swear he sounds like a sick hippogriff," Ginny said in all seriousness. Ginny watched as Hermione ran from the room, her laughter ringing out as she went down the hall. _Mission accomplished, _Ginny thought. _Now she knows._


End file.
